


A Study in White

by Miya_Morana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't use to do it this way. At first, John would just roll up his sleeve for Sherlock. At first, it was just a friend helping another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toestastegood for the Five Acts Meme of April.

John knows when Sherlock wakes up. Not because he knows the sun has set, that's hard to say when it's been raining all day. Not because he heard movement upstairs, Sherlock's always been quiet, and now he's even more so. If John was the kind of people who makes pun, he'd say Sherlock is now _dead_ quiet.

No, John knows Sherlock is awake because he can feel it, feel his own blood stir inside his veins. Slowly, trying to lower his heartbeat, he goes to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water, swallows a couple of pills; vitamins, iron and the likes.

When he gets back to the living room, Sherlock is there, sitting on the couch. He's wearing a dark blue suit that looks almost black against the whiteness of his skin. Sherlock's skin used to be pale, before, but now it's so white you can't even see the difference between his skin and the white of his eyes, or the white of his teeth. His long, sharp teeth. Which are out, right now. Sherlock's always hungry when he wakes up.

Sherlock raises his ice-blue eyes on him, and those too are more pale than they used to be. Wordlessly, he gestures to John to come to him.

John walks up to the couch and sits down between Sherlock's parted legs, turning his back on him. They didn't use to do it this way. At first, John would just roll up his sleeve for Sherlock. At first, it was just a friend helping another. Now...

Cold, white hands open John's shirt. John lets Sherlock strip him bare from the waste up, shivering under the cold fingertips. A hand tips his head to the side and John's breath catches in his throat. Cold, dry lips press an almost tender kiss on his neck, then they part. The teeth break his skin, and for just a second it hurts so much that John can't help but cry out. But the pain receades almost immediately, replaced by that delicious sensation that always comes with Sherlock's bite.

Sherlock sucks on his neck, and John can feel himself becoming hard. He's feeling slightly dizzy, but a strong arm around his torso is keeping him steady. Sherlock's other hand is openning his jeans, pulling his erection free. Cold fingers wrap around John's cock as Sherlock starts to suck harder.

Sherlock's body is slowly warming up as John's blood flows into him, binding them together a little bit more than they already are. John is lost, so lost in sensations, and Sherlock's deft fingers pull out of him small noises that would be embarrassing in any other circumstances. When John comes, his vision turns blindingly white for a second. Then Sherlock's teeth slip out of him, his tongue lapping at the already closing wound before moving up to John's jaw, then to his lips. The kiss is tender, Sherlock's lips softer than they were before. When they part, John can see the faint traces of color under the white skin of Shelock's cheeks.

"Thank you," Sherlock breathes against his mouth, closing his unnatural ice blue eyes.

John doesn' reply, can't say anything. Instead, he leans against Sherlock's chest, putting his hand over the arm the young vampire still has wrapped around him.

They have work to do, a mystery to solve, and soon enough John will be telling him all the tings he's discovered while Sherlock lay in the dark of his room, dead to the world. But for now, just for now, he's happy to just be wrapped in Sherlock's tight, almost warm embrace.


End file.
